Who Am I, Really?
by khooxp
Summary: Reno lost his memories. Now, the person he trusts most is Vincy- wait. Vincy? Now, everyone must try to figure out Reno's past, and find out what the truth and what the lies are. Was Reno's personality really Reno himself?


Reno's eyes flung open wide with the sudden cool sensation of raindrops falling onto his skin. He sat up quickly, and immediately blanched from the waves of nausea that hit him hard. He held a hand to his pounding head, looking about with half-lidded eyes, face scrunched in pain. His whole body was slick with some thick, dark liquid, and the place was too murky for him to discern what it was. But the overwhelming smell told him that it was blood. His or someone else's he didn't know. He was afraid.

Looking around wildly, Reno stood up, cringing at the way the wet, sticky clothes clung to his skin. Gingerly, he hugged himself to get some warmth, feeling the disgusting slime on himself . A bolt of thunder flashed, sound thundering like a wild beast's cry. Reno's eyes widened at the sudden light that illuminated his surroundings. Shaking, he stepped back, only to step onto another hard object. He turned back to see a gruesome head staring up at him.

Reno shrieked wildly, the horror gripping him tightly, telling him to run. His first few steps were wobbly, but he gained momentum and started to run past the countless numbers of dead bodies. He tried to recall the last thing he did, but it was hard. Didn't Alex tell him to go get some smokes? But this place wasn't his neighbourhood at all, was it? Did he get caught in a gang war? He sobbed, the confusion making him frustrated.

The darkness made him fall, tripping over a stray arm. Reno fell down on his arms first by reflex to protect his head, and pushed himself up quickly to get away from the muck. The sudden adrenaline from his fall made him run even faster, turning corners instinctively as he tried to get out of the maze-like alleys.

A flash of red in front of him made him halt. It was a red cape, belonging to a pair of intense red eyes, staring at him. Reno didn't know why he started moving towards the man, disregarding his own safety. Maybe it was him being glad to see someone else alive amongst these dead bodies, maybe his instincts told him the man wasn't anyone bad. But Reno fell into the man and started to wail like a baby, leaving the man utterly puzzled, staring down at him dumbfounded.

"Are you Reno?" The deep voice asked, a hesitant hand coming up to pat his matted red hair.

"I'm Ren!" Reno replied, looking up with desperate eyes. "Mister, do you know where this is? Do you know what happened here?"

Red eyes glowered with disbelief. "Reno, are you sane? I'm Vincent, remember?" Vincent pushed Reno away, staring at Reno from head to toe to see if he got the wrong person.

"No, I don't know any Vincent," Reno chewed on his bottom lip, looking at Vincent as though he was the insane one. "Mister, can you help me? Do you live near here? I definitely want a bath. Hey, Vincy?" Reno poked Vincent who was deep in his thoughts. He beamed when he caught the other's attention again.

"...Yes. Follow me," Vincent replied finally, turning to lead the way.

"Yes!" Reno fist pumped the air excitedly, falling in step next to Vincent, curiosity brimming in his eyes. "Are you a vampire, Vincy? You have red eyes. They're really cool."

"Don't call me Vincy," Vincent snapped, making Reno shut up for a moment.

"Is this sector 3?" Reno asked quietly, kicking at a stray rock. He shivered, and to his surprise, a bright red cloak draped around his shoulders, exuding warmth. He looked up at Vincent, lost. But he pulled the cloak closer to his dirty body anyway, soiling the pristine cloth with a wince. "Um, Thanks. I was there on a job."

_He doesn't recognize sector 7 after the rebuilding? _Vincent frowned. _Reno seems to be suffering from some extreme amnesia. Also, he didn't seem to be speaking with any slang, though his words were simple and childish. _"Hey, Reno, how old are you?"

Reno pouted at Vincent's evasion of his question, lifted his fingers, and counted. "Hmm. Alex said I could have my birthday whenever, and I chose his day, and... I suppose I'm 14-ish? Give or take."

Vincent gave him a steely stare. "Reno, you're in your twenties."

"Huh? You think I don't know my own age?" Reno scoffed, raising his hands for an elaborate shrug. "People always said I looked young. You're a first."

Vincent pinched the edge of his nose, sighing deeply.

Reno grinned at him. "I can fake my age very well though. There are people who thought I'm 10 or 18 depending on how I act and dress. I'm the ace in my gang, y'know! I can do business with both up-theres-" Reno pointed above the plate, "-and down-heres, yo."

The sudden usage of the familiar 'yo' had Vincent whipping his head to stare at Reno, who was giving a chesire cat grin, looking very pleased about himself. "Surprised, sir?" Reno smiled pointedly with an elegant raise of an eyebrow. "I'm one of the best. People's perceptions are fun to play with. Since you helped me I should teach you. When doing business, it's always good to be like them. When you're against them, it's better to be the other kind. Imagine, slum boys thinking you're a stupid rich kid who can't fight. They aren't even on their guard against you. You have the element of surprise."

Vincent was surprised. He always thought of Reno as a mischievous, childish Turk. Skilled, yes. But he always thought that Reno was somewhat... reckless, surviving on instincts, agility and spontaneity. But he hadn't knew that Reno was intelligent, strategic...manipulative, even. But the similarity was the quick change in moods to suit the environment. There was no hint of palpable fear in Reno any longer, and he was even walking with a skip in his steps.

Vincent opened the door to Seventh Heaven, and Reno peeked in happily, looking about the empty bar. "Oh, I remember a bar like this in sector 7! Is this sector 7 then?" Surprisingly, Reno didn't nosedive towards the alcohol, looking around placidly instead to gauge his surroundings. The sharpness of those analytic eyes once again astounded Vincent. Reno smiled back innocently when he felt Vincent watching him warily. "So...where's the shower?"

Vincent led him through the steps, and he watched Reno take in everything like he never saw them before. "In here," Vincent said softly, opening the door for Reno. Reno stepped in cheerily, going to the showerhead with his clothes on, making Vincent raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Reno turned, puzzled. "Washing myself and my clothes, of course. Then I'm leaving... Aren't I?"

"I'll get a clean set of clothes for you, dump those dirty ones," Vincent looked at the torn and bloodied clothes on Reno with disdain. "And you're staying the night. I'm not letting you go out in that state."

"Really?" Reno beamed. "You're so nice, Vincent!"

His name was uttered in a strangely foreign way, in a way that signified a new acquaintance unlike a long known one. Vincent closed the door, leaving Reno to his own devices, pondering Reno's new change. Reno's voice was higher and more childish, unlike his usual low drawl, his English less butchered, and the way he carried himself, tall and straight, was so different from Reno's usual casual slouch and lanky steps. This Reno exuded curiosity and innocence, the Reno he knew exuded casual charisma. Vincent went to fetch some of Cloud's clothes, which were closer to Reno's size.

_Was he thinking I was just inviting him over to let him use the bath? Is that what he thought was typical help after picking up a bloody, distraught boy?_ Vincent mused, opening Cloud's bedroom door, only to see Cloud at his window, staring out at the night sky. Cloud always had insomnia issues, and Vincent could understand why. Cloud turned upon his entrance, and stared silently as Vincent retrieved his clothes. Vincent knew Cloud knew who they were for. There was only one person who would come at this sort of time and borrow Cloud's clothes usually.

Cloud nodded his head, and went to cook food for Reno, as Tifa was already asleep. Vincent was equally worried about Cloud as he was about Reno's new state. As time had passed, Cloud had become a hollow shell of his previous self, barely speaking and always emotionless. From the rumors he heard, Cloud used to be an impressionable, eager young man who smiled and blushed easily in his soldier days when he knew Zack. He stepped back to the bathroom, and opened the door to see Reno standing there, naked and dripping wet, beaming and holding his arms out for his clothes.

"Don't you know what towels are for?" Vincent deadpanned, throwing a fluffy white towel hung on a nearby rack onto Reno's dripping red hair. Reno made a muffled sound, before shifting the towel to reveal bright eyes staring up at Vincent with amazement. He pulled on the towel, stared at how white and fluffy it was, and openly gaped at Vincent.

"You... Are you sure? I'm just a dirty slum rat, something so clean for me is..." Reno stammered, making Vincent give him an odd look. Reno closed his mouth, and stared at the towel again, before smiling shyly up at Vincent in thanks. He toweled himself off, and Vincent looked away while Reno changed. When the shuffling sounds of clothes stopped, Vincent looked back to see Reno's hair as wet as ever. Vincent gave a long suffering sigh and went forward to towel off Reno's hair.

"Huh? Since when was my hair so long?" Reno pulled at his red locks curiously. "Last time I checked, it was at my neck."

Reno looked up at Vincent, and Vincent saw the largest difference. Reno's eyes reflected his mental state with bright innocence, of some boyish light that was clear and trusting. His prior eyes were hard, like he had seen too much of the world, speaking volumes of experience. It did make him appear younger than he was, and Vincent felt like he was really taking care of a teen instead of a man. Reno was observing Vincent's pale features and glowing red eyes with interest, until his stomach growled loudly.

Reno flushed in embarrassment, holding his hands over his stomach. He smiled sheepishly. "Do you have food, Vincent?"

Vincent nodded, leading the way. He was surprised by the hand that wrapped around his wrist, as though seeking assurance that he was no longer alone. Vincent then recalled that Reno was stuck in his 14 year old memories. He must still be traumatized by the surroundings he woke up in, though he didn't show any of it externally. He was just a young boy you was not yet involved in Turk business mentally, afterall. He must have been unused to the blood and death.

Vincent allowed the contact, and Reno secretly smiled to himself, trusting the man to a greater extent instantly. _I might have found a safe house! Now I can hide out here whenever I'm on the run from Turks or gangs. I guess there are nice people in the slums unlike what everyone says!_

Reno was led to the bar, and Cloud put down a bowl of steaming hot noodles in front of him. Reno grinned up at him. "Thanks Blondie... wait. You look familiar." Reno paused, reaching up both hands to pull at Cloud's cheeks to make him smile. "Oh! You're... uh, Cloud! From Nibelheim!"

Cloud gave him a dull look. "No, no wait! Uh, remember there was a boy who collapsed in the area nearby with a gunshot wound? I'm Ren! You saved my life!" Reno looked at Cloud closely and did a double take. "But man, you sure grew bigger fast! Did you overdose on Mako or something?"

Vincent froze. Cloud glared at Reno.

"Cloud, he doesn't mean it, he has-"

While Vincent was explaining, Cloud was scrutinizing Reno. "Ren..." Cloud mumbled reached out to push Reno's hair about. "I think I remember. Loud kid, with a piercing on his ear..."

"Yeah!" Reno beamed and reached up to touch his ear, before being shocked at feeling only a slight indentation which signified a closed earhole after not having a earring inserted for a long time. "Strange... When did it close? Where did my earring go?"

"...has Amnesia," Vincent finally completed after Reno's admission, making both of them stare at him.

"No I don't! I-" Reno lifted up his chopsticks to eat his noodles, before catching his reflection in the glass of the alcohol cabinet. " .God." The noodles fell back into the bowl, and frenzied hands reached up to cup his face, mirrored by the Reno in the reflection. "I _am _older." Reno suddenly saw his mako- tinged eyes, and he fell back from his seat, only to be steadied by Vincent. "My... My eyes." He continued to stare, tracing the red markings. "My face."

"What happened? Where did you find him?" Cloud turned his attention to Vincent urgently.

"In the alleys. He was surrounded by dead bodies by the time I was there. He seems to only have memories up to when he was 14," Vincent explained calmly.

Reno however, wasn't taking the news so well. "What! Then how old am I now? What happened to the gang? Who are you guys? How come you guys know me?" Reno demanded skittishly, looking back and forth between the other two.

"I think we should call the Turks," Vincent said softly.

Reno flinched immediately, making them both confused at his violent reaction. "Traitor!" Reno pointed a finger at Vincent accusingly. "I knew you were being too nice! You just wanna get the reward money right? That's it, I'm outta here."

"No, no, no..." Cloud held out his hands placatingly, staring at the frightened Reno in wonder. "You're part of the Turks."

"What!" Reno screeched immediately. "The TURKS! NO! You're lying!"

It was rejected so vehemently that Cloud and Vincent exchanged bewildered looks.

"They're... they're such prudes! That Wutai guy looks like he has a stick perpetually stuck up his ass," Reno blanched. "They're always wearing that stupid choking outfit too... who'd wear that for chasing criminals? I will NEVER be a TURK. N.E.V.E.R." Reno spelled it out with finality, before going back to eat his delicious noodles again. "Plus, they wanna skin my ass. They'd kill me sooner than recruit me."

Vincent decided to appeal to Reno's egoistic side. "Listen, Reno. You yourself said you could work both up there and down here. You're the 'ace' of your gang, aren't you? What makes you think the Turks wouldn't want to recruit such a wild card such as yourself? You'd make a valuable asset to the group. Think about it. If they caught you one day and gave you an option to work or die, what would you choose?"

Reno fell silent for a while. It was a logical argument. He looked into their eyes to search for any hints of a lie. They were only full of conviction. Reno bit his lip and sighed. "I guess you might be right..."

"We only want to help you regain your memories, Reno," Vincent said as earnestly as he could.

"I'm not Reno... I'm Ren. Yoren," Reno clutched his head. "Maybe you guys got the wrong guy?"

"Then explain how we're both older," Cloud pulled Reno's collar so they were face to face. "You know what we're saying is the truth, Reno. Look, we'll just call them and put it on loudspeaker. We'll call Rude, your partner, alright?"

"My p-partner?" Reno repeated with a stutter. "Rude? The hella kinda name is that?"

Cloud released him, and sighed heavily, taking out his phone to call the poor man at 5am. To their surprise, it was instantly picked up.

"Cloud! Have you found Reno? He left the office earlier but he never returned home! His PHS is off and I can't find him anywhere! He didn't even bring his EMR, what if he got caught in something?" Rude was unusually verbose, his panic and concern over Reno bleeding through across the phone.

"...Rude?" Reno called out meekly.

"Reno?! So you're with Cloud then? I checked Seventh Heaven earlier but Tifa said you weren't there. Are you alright? What happened?" The words came as a flood.

"Tifa?" Reno repeated dumbly.

"Reno, are you alright?"

Vincent intercepted then. "Rude, Reno has Amnesia. His memories only reach 14."

Rude fell silent for a moment. Reno chewed on his lower lip nervously, staring at the phone. He had heard the genuine concern and fear for him, or 'Reno', and knew that this 'Rude' had Reno's welfare at heart. And if he were indeed 'Reno', he could definitely trust the man to not harm him.

"...I'm coming over," Rude said finally. It was better news than Reno being abducted for torture. Reno's hand flew up to grip Vincent's shirt, as though seeking reassurance. He looked up trustingly at Vincent, who put all the conviction in his eyes and nodded.

"Okay," Reno agreed quietly.


End file.
